What Would Have Happened: House Of Anubis
by anubisd101
Summary: All of the characters are 21, they have all graduated Anubis House, and are now in there last year of college, some went to college, some didn't. The rules are for all of them, that they have to go through all 4 years of college, or else they don't get their diploma. But when something bad is happening at Anubis House, what will they do to help? (couples inside!) -in progress
1. It's been 3 years

**AN IDEA FROM Thay23, THANK YOU SO MICH FOR IT! :) COUPLES: (all) Peddie, Keddie, Fabina, Amfie, Mabian, Walfie, Mickra, Jeroy. (in the end) Keddie, Amfie, Mabian, Jeroy. SO, ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

Amber's POV

It's been 3 years sence the Anubis House graduation, I didn't go, I couldn't, the teachers would kill me! I wondered if I would ever see my best friends again, then I figured out the answer, no. It was hard to take in, but I'm in New York now, in fashion school. It was sad I was never able to go back. This is my last year at this school, only one month to go! But still, I miss Anubis House. But I wonder, what would have happened if I had stayed?

* * *

Nina's POV

It's been 3 years sence I've seen the best place I've ever been, Anubis House. I wish I could go back, but it's bad luck if the chosen one and osirian are together. I wonder who the new kids were when everyone left. My gran died, so I live with a friend now, her name is Ashly. I love my friends here in America, but I miss, and love my friends back at Anubis. Sometimes I wonder, when I'm alone, what would have happened if I had stayed?

* * *

Eddie's POV

It's been 3 years sence the Anubis House graduation, and sence I've given up my osirian powers. I now live close by it because my dad is still the principle. I sometimes go back to America to see my mom, but not very often. I love it here, and I know that I hate school, but, except this one! I miss going to school at Anubis House, life just isn't the same. I miss waking up in the morning to Fabian's morning personality, I miss solving mysteries, I miss SIBUNA, I miss all my friends. I wiss I could change it back. But I wonder, every time I visit my dad, or do anything that involves the school, what would have happened if we were all still at Anubis House?

* * *

KT's POV

It's been 3 year sence the Anubis House graduation, and I miss all of it. I know that I only spent 1 year there, but once you sent foot in Anubis House, there's no going back. It's like one of the most amazing places in the world! I hate school so much, but I love Anubis House. If learning is the price of living there, then I might have a degree in teaching. After Anubis House, I didn't go back to school, I work at the local mall in Florida. Both my parents died, so I'm all alone, except for my friends. I love my friends, but I would leave Florida in a heart beat to go back to Anubis! But a lot of times, I wonder, what would have happened if we were all still at Anubis House?

* * *

Fabian's POV

It's been 3 years sence the Anubis House graduation. I wish I could see everyone again, we all just, drifted apart, except Alfie and Willow, they went to business college together, I never expected Alfie to go to college, especially business college! Me and Mara ended up going to different collages. She went for teacher, and I went for an Egyptionologist, just like Frobisher! I'm glad that I'm walking in his foot steps, but I do miss Anubis, and all of my friends. And because I deal with Egypt, and Anubis is Egyptian, I wonder all the time, what would have happened if we were all still at Anubis House?

* * *

Alfie's POV

It's been 3 years sence the Anubis House graduation, and I'm here at business school with Willow. We sometimes talk about old times there, how we wish to go back, I only came here so Willow and I could be together, I hate business school! Even after 3 years of going to it, I don't get it, and I hate it more and more! Willow has tried to tutor me a little further, but it's just too hard. I told her I'm not cut out for business, and she totally understood. I'm surprised, but it's true, I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I'm thinking about taking cooking, and opening up a restaurant! That would be fun! But sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if we were all still at Anubis House?

* * *

Willow's POV

It's been 3 years sence the Anubis House graduation, I miss it more than anyone. I wish I could go back, but I finished High School, and now I'm in my last year of college. I couldn't have the heart in the first year to tell Alfie that I didn't like this school, it's just not me. I want to become a fortune teller, and read peoples cards, make bad spirits go away, tell the future! I wish I could tell it now, that would be nice, I may be good here, but I don't like business as much as I did when I was a kid. But my dreams are to go back to Anubis. Sometimes I wonder, when I'm studying, what would have happened if we were all still at Anubis House?

* * *

Patricia's POV

It's been 3 years sence the Anubis House graduation, I loved that school so much, and I have barley loved anything in my life! I was the one who wanted to get out of school the most, except that one. I live with my grandma and grandpa in Elgin, it's at the top of the United Kingdom, very far away from London, and Anubis House. I miss all those old times, solving mysteries with SIBUNA, pouring drinks on everyone's heads, yep, those were the days, the ones I'll always remember. But every single day I wonder, what would have happened if we were all still at Anubis House?

* * *

Mara's POV

It's been 3 years sence the Anubis House graduation. Why was I so happy to leave?! Being a teacher is way more boring then I thought, I guess not everyone likes to learn, I took up an assistant job for extra credit at my school, which I will graduating from in June. All the kids just sit and stare at you, some fall asleep, and some are not even paying attention! I wish I had never gone to this stupid school, it's alright, but, it's no Anubis House. Sometimes I wonder, when my students are off in their own world, what would have happened if we were all still at Anubis House?

* * *

Joy's POV

It's been 3 years sense the Anubis House graduation. I miss seeing my friends everyday, Alfie being the first one in the kitchen, Patricia being the last to wake up, Amber telling everyone what to wear, Willow being fun and happy all the time, me and Mara as best friends, Fabian helping me with my math and history, my boyfriend Jerome, everything, I miss it all. Why did we have to leave? Because we finished High School, I know, but I didn't want to go! I said on graduation "This is supposed to be the best day of our lives", when really,it's was just a curse in disguise, the worst one possible, losing your family, your family is the most important thing in your life, family comes first, there's nothing more important than family. Sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if we were all still at Anubis House?

* * *

Jerome's POV

It's been 3 years sence the Anubis House graduation. And I was the one who wanted to leave the most and I want to go back. I live with my dad and sister in America, it was the place where the cops wouldn't be watching my dad 101. Poppy never really liked it at Anubis House much, mostly because she went to Isis House, but she does miss Mara, she was her best friend. I miss everybody, especially Alfie, yes sometimes we video chat on Facebook, and text each other, but I would like to see him in person. Even I, the cold hearted, prank master of the house, skipping school guy, miss Anubis House. But sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if we were all still at Anubis House?

* * *

Mick's POV

It's been 3 years sense the Anubis House graduation, I didn't go. I'm too busy here in Australia working on my Scholarship, which I will be getting in June, I still talk to some of the other house mates, some of them went to college, others didn't. The same rules applied to us all, we have to go all four straight years in order to get our diplomas, or else, we have to repeat everything we've ever learned over the years. I do miss Anubis House, but this was a once in a life time opportunity, you can't pass that up! But a lot of times I wonder, what would have happened if I had stayed at Anubis House?

* * *

**OH MY ANUBIS! THAT TOOK ME SOOOOO LONG TO WRITE! BUT I FINALLY FINISHED IT! REVIEW!**


	2. I won't let this happen!

**HEY! SO I GOT SO MANY VIEWS, 2 FAVORITES, 2 FALLOWS, AND A REVIEW! THAT'S A LOT CONSIDERING THAT THIS STORY HAS ONLY BEEN OPEN FOR ABOUT 3 HOURS! SO FOR THE FANS, I AM GOING TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND MABEY ONE MORE LATER! SO LETS GO!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I was walking around the school on a Saturday, it was cool that I got to live close to my most favorite place in the whole world! My dad was in his office, I wanted to talk to him. As I approached the door, I heard my dad yelling, I assume, into the phone. I got closer and put my head against the door, I could hear my dad, but not the person on the other line. It went something like this...

Mr. Sweet- NO, NO, NO! IT CAN'T BE DONE!

?-...

Mr. Sweet- But I can't just go and let this happen to one of my houses, there are new students coming in!

?-...

Mr. Sweet- Yes I know that officer, but I won't let anything happen to the house.

?-...

Mr. Sweet- Don't threaten me with shutting down the school! I can, and will, fight in court!

?-...

Mr. Sweet- What do you mean, I can't?!

?-...

Mr. Sweet- That's not fair! I should have a fighting chance!

?-...

Mr. Sweet- it's not that big of a deal! I...

?-...

Mr. Sweet- Tomorrow?! Why such short notice? Please, let me save this house! I will do anything!

?-...

Mr. Sweet- Hello? Hello? Officer?

I heard the click of my dad, slamming the phone back onto the hook. What was that all about? I wanted to know. I opened the door and saw my dad crying.

Eddie- Dad?

Mr. Sweet- Edison...I didn't know...uhhhh...how long have you been there?

Eddie- It's Eddie, and long enough to hear that phone conversation. What was that all about?

Mr. Sweet- Eddie, it's better off that you don't know.

Eddie- That's what you said to me about being the osirian. Now tell me!

My dad took a deep sigh and said...

Mr. Sweet- The town wants to shut down Anubis House.

Eddie- WHAT?! WHY?!

Mr. Sweet- You know about everything that has happened at Anubis House, all the ancient stuff, and things no one understands until the end?

Eddie- Yeah...

Mr. Sweet- Well...the law has found out about it too. They consider the house unsafe, and dangerous. They will be demolishing it as soon as possible. They're coming here tomorrow to inspect the house. And in doo time, get everyone evacuated. And once all that is done, they will destroy it. I am totally against it! Anubis House was the first house that was built here! It can't be destroyed!

My dads head fell into his hands, I felt tears slipping down my face. I couldn't believe it, after everything we've been through, with the cup, the mask, Ammut, the stone, it was all about to be hit, and nocked down by an over grown bowling ball!

Eddie- You can't just let them doing that! You have to fight! Don't let them nock it down!

Mr. Sweet- I've tried! But I can't go against the town in court, or else I can get arrested! And the house would still be nocked down! I'm sorry Eddie, but there's nothing I can do.

Eddie- No! There's nothing you will do! I won't let this happen!

I opened the door, and slammed in shut, behind me. I could here my dad yelling something at me, but I didn't listen, I knew he was just going to try and stop me from doing something. I didn't know what I was going to do yet, but I knew I had to do something. I went into Anubis House and started looking for Trudy. She was in the kitchen making brownies.

Eddie- Trudy!

She looked startled and surprised. I still had tears running down my face.

Trudy- Oh, Eddie! Well, I wasn't expecting you today. Would you like a brownie?

Eddie- Forget the brownies I'm not in the mood!

I was yelling, I knew it scared her, she looked concerned and worried.

Trudy- Oh, ok. Dear, is everything alright?

Eddie- NO!

She jumped, I don't think I've ever seen Trudy act like this, or me behave like this.

Eddie- I'm sorry, I just...got some bad news.

I sat on the couch and got in a thinking position, I still needed to process everything my dad had said.

Trudy- Well, what was it?

Trudy came up to me, and put her hands on my shoulders, it was going to be so hard to say, it killed me a little more every time I said it, or even thought about it!

Eddie- I was listening to my dad on the phone, the town wants to demolish Anubis House.

Trudy- What?! No, please Eddie, tell me that your playing with me!

Eddie- Sorry Truds.

Trudy was crying, she was trying to hold back the tears, but she couldn't fight it, her face was all red, and puffy. My dad walked thorough the door and saw Trudy crying, he looked at me disappointed. I just stood up and left. I went home and opened my laptop. I opened up Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, YouTube, everything that could spread news like wildfire. I updated my status on Facebook, tweeted it on twitter, Posted it on Tumblr, and made a video for YouTube. I saw so many replies, comments, shares, messages, I couldn't look at them right now, it was just too hard. I check them in the morning.

* * *

**WOW, I DON'T NORMALLY WRITE CHAPTERS THIS LONG! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE NEW CHAPTER, AND I'LL POST ANOTHER ONE LATER! REVIEW!**


	3. What I have to do Part 1 Amber&Willow

**HEY GUYS! AS PROMISED, ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR TODAY! AND THESE DAYS THAT THEY ALL WAKE UP ON MIGHT CONFUSE YOU, SO JUST REMEMBER THAT THERE ALL IN DIFFERENT PLACES, WHICH MEANS, DIFFERENT TIME ZONES.**

* * *

Amber's POV

I woke up at 6:30, I only have to be at school by eight, but I like to go online and see what I missed last night, and I can't really control myself. I reached for my laptop, and opened up Twitter. I saw that Eddie tweeted, weird, he almost never tweets. I...wait...what?! London wants to demolish Anubis House?! I screamed so loud that it woke up my roommate, and the girls that slept in the rooms on the side of me.

Paige- Ahhh! Amber! What did you scream for?!

That's when the other four girls came in through the door. I didn't say anything, I just looked back and fourth at them. I threw my laptop on my bed and ran out of the room, and into the bathroom where I locked my self in a stall and cried. _How could they destroy Anubis House? After everything that it's been through? _These thoughts just made me cry even more, because I was remembering everything me and the house have been through, I wish I could go back, I...wait, that's it, I am going back.

* * *

Willow's POV

I woke up on a beautiful Sunday morning, my window was open, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, it was breath taking. Alfie was taking me out for coffee today. I got dressed in a white blouse that had all different colored flowers on it, dark blue stretch jeans, and plain white heels. I brushed my wavy hair, and put two bobby pins it in. I had a white leather pocketbook. I still had sometime left, so I went online. I went on YouTube, there are these really funny guys on there that have this YouTube account that's called Wassabi Productions (an- these are real people, so go check them out, they are hilarious!), and I love there videos. What was weird was that I saw Eddie had made a video, it had the title _My Life Is Over!_ What was that all about? Did he commit suicide?! Oh no! I clicked on the video, he had tears in his eyes, what was up with him? The last thing I heard him say was "The town London wants to shut down, and destroy Anubis House at Amun Boarding School" (an- that is the real name of the whole school, found it online). I just sat there staring at my screen which has gone black now, I could feel my eyes watering up, I let the tears escape, I wasn't in te mood to go out now. I got out a peace of paper, and I marker. I wrote in big letters _COME BACK LATER! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD! _And in smaller print, I wrote at the bottom _P.S. That means you two, Alfie Lewis!_

I hung the sign on my door and locked it. I got into some comfier clothes (aka: pjs), and got in my bed. I turned on my favorite show, and hugged my white bear that everyone I ever met at that school signed. It was my most prized possession. I loved that thing with all my life.

_What am I going to do?! I can't do anything, I'm in America studying for business! If I don't finish the year, then I'll have to start from the beginning! But...Anubis House is more important then this place, it's my home, I've been going to that school sence I was 6, everyone there is my family, nothing less. So, I know what I have to do..._

* * *

**AMBER AND WILLOW ARE THE ONLY ONES FOR THIS CHAPTER, THAT'S ALSO HOW THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS WILL BE, TWO CHARACTERS TAKING IN THE INFORMATION. REVIEW!**


	4. What I have to do Part 2 Alfie&Jerome

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FALLOWS, ALL THAT STUFF! TOMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL (THANK GOD!), SO I'LL BE A LOT MORE ACTIVE WITH ALL MY STORIES! ON WITH IT!**

* * *

Alfie's POV

I woke up to a beautiful morning. It was extra beautiful because today I was taking Willow out for coffee. I got dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and a long sleeved vest, along with some sneakers. I grabbed my wallet and headed to her dorm.

Alfie- Willow, I hope your read—

I tried to open the knob, but it was locked. I knocked on her door.

Alfie- Willow? Are you ok? You there? Willow?!

I still got no answer, then I noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

Alfie- What's this? *long pause while he picks up the paper* Come back later, I'm not in the mood? That means you too Alfie Lewis?! What did I do?! Willow!?

I was now banging on her door and yelling. Then her next door neighbor, Cheyenne, came out.

Alfie- Chey!

Cheyenne- Oh, hey Alfie! What's up?

Alfie- Why won't Willow let me in?

Cheyenne- I don't know.

Alfie- You have her key, right?

Cheyenne- Yeah...

Alfie- Give it to me!

Cheyenne- Alfie, you don't want me to do that.

Alfie- Why?

Cheyenne- Because, I wanted to set up a study date with me and Willow, so I used my key to go in, cause the door was locked. When I came in she was packing boxes crying.

Alfie- Packing boxes? Why? Where's she going?

Cheyenne- I don't know. When I asked her what she was doing, she just started screaming at me, her exact words were "What are you doing in here?! You don't belong in here! How'd you get in?!" and I told her with my key, and showed it to her, she grabbed it out of my hand and through it in the toilet and flushed it. After that she yelled "You're not worthy of being my friend! You're not my friend! You are nothing to me!" After that I got kinda scared, and asked her why she was acting like this, she just replied by shoving me out the door, and and slamming it in my face. Alfie, don't take this offensively, but...do you know if Willow is on drugs?

Alfie- What?! NO! Willow would never do something like that! Or anything you just said! Are you lying?

Cheyenne- Alfie, Willow is one of my best friends, I would never lie about something like that.

Alfie- Well, something's up! Was there something weird about the dorm?

Cheyenne- Uh, yeah, I saw she punched the wall a few times, she broke some dishes, and her computer was the most damaged thing of all. It looked like she punched it, hit it with a hammer, thrown water on it, covered it in dirt, and stepped on it.

Alfie- What? Willow would never do that to her laptop. It's the only way she can connect with people back home.

She just shrugged.

Alfie- I'll be right back.

I ran off to my room and opened up my laptop. I clicked on every link that Willow uses, we share the same links. I first checked Facebook, Willow posted nothing, then I remembered she checks YouTube every morning. I went to her channel under activity. She commented on a video by Eddie called _My Life Is Over_, so I clicked on it. When it was finished, all I could here were the only words I could remember at the moment that Eddie said in the video, "The town of London is demolishing Anubis House.". Those words, they haunted me.

_My home is going to be destroyed? That's way Willow was so upset! And I think I know why now she was packing boxes._

I grabbed a hanger, and went to Willow's dorm. I picked the lock to her door, thanks to SIBUNA I now know how to pick locks with anything. When I opened the door, she turned around, surprised to see me. I closed the door behind me. She was crying, just like Cheyenne had told me. I guess she was expecting me to look disappointed, or ask a lot of questions. I didn't do any of that, I'll make a deal with her, I'll help her, if she helps me do the same thing.

Alfie- Need some help?

She smiled, came over and hugged me. She cried into my shoulder. I was crying too.

* * *

Poppy's POV

I was in the kitchen writing a report for school, then the phone wrang. I picked it up and saw a long distance number. I assumed it was one of Jerome's friends, they went all over the globe. I pressed answer.

Poppy- Hello, this is the Clarke residence, Poppy speaking.

?- Poppy?

Poppy- Alfie?

Alfie- Yeah, hey, is Jerome there?

Poppy- No, he went food shopping with dad, I would have gone, but I have a paper to write for school.

I sighed into the phone.

Alfie- Well that sounds incredibly boring.

Poppy- It is.

That's when I heard him say something, but yet it wasn't words. It was like he was trying to hold back tears.

Poppy- Alfie, are you ok?

Alfie- Huh? Uh, yeah, sorry. Just...daydreaming.

Poppy- Ok, well, I can give Jerome the message if you want.

Alfie- Yeah, thanks, that would be great.

Poppy- Ok, so let me get a pad, and paper to write down the number, and—

Alfie- Actually, can you tell Jerome the message in person.

Poppy- Oh, yeah sure. I can do that.

Alfie- Ok, tell him that London is...tell him that London is...

Now I could hear him crying.

Poppy- Alfie?

He sighed into the phone, and managed to spit out what he was trying to say.

Alfie- Tell him that London is demolishing Anubis House.

*mmmmmmmmmmm*

He hung up the phone?! How rude! Wait, did he just say that...Anubis House is going to be knocked down? For real?! Oh my god! I started crying. I know I didn't really live in the house, or have a real connection to it, but still. That house holds so many memories. I made my best friend, Mara, there. I got my dad out of jail there, and got the family back together! They can't knock that place down! Not without a fight! Maybe they did have a fight and lost. NO! Eddie stays there, he would never, ever, ever, ever let anything happen to Anubis House!

I heard the door open, and my dad yell "Poppy? We're home!" I was still standing there with the phone in my ear, with both my hands around it. Still crying, still listening to that *mmmmmmmmm* sound. I couldn't hear it though, I was lost in my own thoughts.

John- Poppy?

Him and Jerome walked into the kitchen.

John- Poppy, what the matter?

Jerome- Yeah, why are you crying.

I paused for a minuet, without turning my head, I said:

Poppy- Jerome...I have...a...message...for you.

I was stuttering, then I put the phone back on the hook. I stared down at the floor.

Jerome- What is it?

I took him hand and pulled him up to his room.

* * *

Jerome's POV

My sister is dragging me up to my room, to tell me some sort of message. Once we got there, she told me to sit down.

Jerome- Poppy, what is this about?

Poppy- Jerome, Alfie called...

Jerome- And...

Poppy- He found out about some information your not going to like.

I stood up.

Jerome- Poppy, I'm tougher then you. I'm not some sort of cry baby that gets upset over every little thing.

I smiled evilly.

Poppy- The town of London is shutting down Anubis House.

I passed out, the last thing I remember is seeing my ceiling.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW! AND, YES, I KNOW THAT THERE WAS ONE EXTRA POV IN HERE, BUT POPPY'S POV WAS TO GET JEROME TO FIND OUT, AND I DID NOT PLAN IT TO BE THIS WAY, I JUST WRITE DOWN THE FIRST IDEA THAT COMES TO MIND. SO NOW, POPPY MIGHT JOIN THIS STORY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. (title inside, it wouldn't fit in here)

**HEY GUYS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO THIS ONE IS JOY AND KT, THERE WILL BE SOME JEROY IN HERE, AND A HINT, JUST A HINT OF KEDDIE. AT THIS POINT, EDDIE IS STILL DATING PATRICIA. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!**

**TITLE: _What I have to do Part 3: Joy&KT/House of Arivals Part 1: KT_**

* * *

Joy's POV

I was at the mall with my brother, Andrew, we were shopping for our mom, it was her Birthday in a week. I was looking in cloths, while my brother was looking at jewelry. Then I got a call from...my boyfriend Jerome? That's weird, he never calls.

Andrew- Did you find anything, or are you too busy texting?

Joy- Huh? What? Oh, sorry, it's just that...I gotta take this.

I walked to the corner of the shop, where nobody could see, or hear me. Hey, I still have some memory of what I learned from SIBUNA! I pressed "answer".

Joy- Hello?

Poppy- Hey Joy.

Joy- Poppy?

Poppy- Yeah. Listen, sorry to bother you, but Jerome insisted on telling you.

I heard her choke back a sob, was she crying?

Joy- Tell me what?

Poppy- Hang on...

I assumed that she was handing the phone to Jerome. What was going on? What did he want to tell me? Are we...breaking up?

Jerome- Joy?

Joy- Jerome! Wow, why do you sound hurt?

Jerome- Joy, if what happens to you, is the same thin that happened to me after hearing this, then, sit down on a soft, FLAT(!), surface.

Joy- Why?

Jerome- Just, do it.

I sat down on the carpeted floor of the shop.

Joy- Ok, I'm a carpeted floor. One question at a time. Why do sound hurt.

Jerome- After hearing this message from my sister, I passed out on my floor. I guess I hit my head on my dresser.

Joy- Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!

Jerome- No, but you're not going to be either after you hear this.

Joy- Jerome, you're scaring me, can you please, just tell me why you called me?!

Jerome- My sister got a message from Alfie in Main, and she passed it onto me. The news was so overwhelming, that I passed out.

Joy- Well, what was the news?

Jerome- London...London wants...London wants to...

Joy- Oh for heavens sake Jerome! Just spit it out!

He sighed into the phone and he was crying, like his sister.

Jerome- London wants to shut down, and destroy Anubis House.

There was a long, long, pause. I didn't know what to say, but I could feel tears slipping down my face.

Jerome- Joy?

Joy- Jerome, if this is some sort of sick prank, then I will come down to California, and rip your head off! Shutting down Anubis House if not funny!

Jerome- I know that, that's why me and Poppy are crying too. But I have an idea...

Joy- I don't want to hear your stupid ideas!

I hing up the phone and put it back in pocketbook. He better be telling the truth, because my heart just broke. This is worse then him breaking up with me! I'd rather have him call for that, then this! I went to the front of the store, and Andrew found me.

Andrew- Joy?! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been? And why are you crying?

Joy- I...just got...a call...from...J-Jerome.

I was stuttering. It hurt so bad. It felt like someone was going to destroy me, instead of the house.

Andrew- What did he say? Did he break up with you?! I'm gonna kill hi—

Joy- No Andrew! He didn't break up with me. In all honesty, I wish that's all he had done.

Andrew- What?

Joy- Never mind. I'll see you at home.

Andrew- But, I have to drive you.

Joy- That's ok, I'll take a cab home. Find the most beautiful, and amazing thing for mom, she'll need it.

Andrew- Joy, what are you talking about? Joy!

But I had already walked out. I was going home, and not to my home that was 15 minuets away, I was really going home.

* * *

KT's POV

I was at my job, business was going slow today. We had like three customers all day, still an hour till quitting time.

Tom- Hey KT.

KT- Hey Tom.

Tom is my best guy-friend, besides Eddie, I miss everyone at Anubis House, even Victor!

Tom- So, it's movie night. What are we seeing?

KT- I was thinking Monster University.

Tom- Cool. Hey, you ok? You seem kinda, weird.

KT- Nah, just board. Hey, can you give me a minuet, I just wanna check Facebook, haven't in a long time.

Tom- Ok.

KT- Thanks.

I went to the Employee lounge. I grabbed my bag out of my locker and found my laptop. I sat down and opened up Facebook. I had 79 alerts!

KT- God, I haven't been on here in way too long!

I scrolled through all of them, not many were interesting. Then I went on Eddie's timeline. He might almost never come on, but I still like to check. And he also has a ton of photos of Anubis House, and everyone there from all the past years. I liked to look at them, it was fun. It reminded me of a happier time. Eddie did come on, weird. I read the post in my head:

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! MY LIFE IS OVER! THE TOWN OF LONDON IS DEMOLISHING ANUBIS HOUSE, AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT WE CAN DO TO FIGHT BACK!_

London? Is shutting down the House of Anubis? Why? NO! They, they can't do that! I now was soaked in my own tears! Eddie must be too, that house means the world to him! And to me! That house has my name on it! My Great-Grandpa founded it! I know what I have to do. I barged out of the Employee lounge, crying.

Tom- KT? You ok?

KT- No Tom, I am not! And I am not in the mood to talk to anyone!

Tom- KT! Wait!

He ran after me.

Tom- What happened in there?

KT- None of your business!

Tom- KT...

KT- Just leave me alone!

I turned around, and left him standing there.

I went home and called my great-grandpa. Thank god he answered!

Robert- Hello?

KT- Hey, Gramps.

Robert- KT. I was expecting a call from you.

KT- You were? Never mind, I need to talk to you. I just found out that London is knocking down Anubis House!

Robert- What?! Oh no, this is bad. This is really, really, bad!

KT- I know, so, what do we do?

Robert- KT, you have to go to England and do anything you can to stop this, your friends have my ideas, too. They've inherited a lot from that house.

KT- What do you mean?

But it was too late, he had already hung up the phone. I guess I was going to England! This is so exciting! I went home and started packing, I assumed I would be there for about two weeks, my friends didn't take me leaving well. Once I had finished packing, I called the airport and got on the next plane to London.

KT- Hi, do you guys have any planes going to London today?

Lady- Yes, we have one leaving in...47 minuets.

KT- Awesome! Thank you!

I hung up and grabbed all my bags. I called a cab, which was here in 15 minuets. I told him to head to the airport. When I got there, they were calling the last call for my flight. I ran towards the gate and gave them my ticket. I hoped in my seat and fell asleep, it was really late at night. When I woke up, I was in London.

I got off the plane and waited for the men to bring me my bags. Once I got them, I called a cab to drive me to Anubis House.

Taxi Man- So where we goin'?

KT- Amun Boarding School. (This is the real name of the school)

We drove for like 30 minuets, I thought it was closer. We were five minuets away.

Taxi Man- So, which house you goin' to?

KT- Well I...wait! Back up!*long pause while he backs up* Right there.

He let me off and I payed him. I grabbed my bags out of the trunk, and put them on the ground. I stared at the house he let me off at. Eddie's. I put my strap suitcase around my shoulder, my backpack on my back, and grabbed my last carry-on suitcase.

I walked to the front door, and rang the door bell. An old lady answered it.

Old Lady- Can I help you?

KT- Uh, yes. My name's KT Rush, and I'm here to see Eddie.

Old Lady- Oh, come in dear. My name's Elizabeth, I'm Eddie's grandmother. He's in his room, but knock before you go in. He's been in there for a few days now.

KT- Thank you.

Elizabeth- Uh, KT...was it?

KT- Yes?

Elizabeth- Eddie used to talk about all his friends from the House of Anubis, but he talked about his "Best Friend KT" the most.

KT- Thank you.

I gave her a warm smile. I can't believe Eddie talks about me to his family, his grandmother might have said that he talks about everyone, but he talks about me the most? I would think he would talk about Patricia the most. I didn't know where his room was, but it was kind of a give away when I saw the sign that says "STAY OUT!". That's when I remembered why I'm here. I knocked on his door.

Eddie- Go away!

KT- Eddie, it's KT.

The door flew open, and Eddie was waring pjs.

Eddie- KT?! Is that really you?!

KT- Will this answer your question?

I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket. I handed it to him. He scanned it.

Eddie- This is a picture of your Facebook wall.

KT- I know, look at the top.

Eddie-...you found out.

KT- Yes, and I know it's hard for you Eddie, it's hard for both of us.

Eddie- Why are you here? You didn't have to come.

KT- Yes, I did! My great-grandpa founded this place! I'm not just going to sit in my room, and cry waiting for the cops to come and knock down my home. Are you in?

Eddie-...Yeah...yeah, I'm in!

* * *

**OMA! SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! BUT I FINALLY FINISHED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Note: PLEASE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**NO, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. SORRY!**

**OK, SO I JUST RECENTLY MADE A FACEBOOK, AND TWITTER FAN PAGE FOR MY FANFICTIONS!**

**ON THESE SITES, I WILL BE SAYING STUFF LIKE: **

**•WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE **

**•PREVIEWS, **

**•I WILL EXSEPT QUESTIONS ON THE OTHER WEBSITES**

**•SHOUT OUTS TO OTHER STORIES AND WRITERS**

**•OPINIONS ON OTHERS STORIES, **

**•ECT.**

**FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE THAT HAVE A FACEBOOK, THE PAGE IS CALLED:**

**_Anubisd101_**

**AND THE TWITTER IS:**

**_anubisd101_**

**I NEED TO GET AS MANY LIKES, AND FOLLOWS AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	7. (Title inside, plus important message)

_Title: What I have to do part 3: Patricia&Mara_

**P.S. READ ALL OF THE BOLD AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

Patricia's POV

I was walking to the café in my town, I was meeting a couple of my friends there. We usually hung out there. It was weird, how life can change, but yet somehow stay the same. This brings me back to Anubis House. Sibuna would meet in Nina's room, the cript, the Clearing, the library, the tunnels, celler, atic, the student lounge, in the classroom of the evil teachers that come one by one every year to the school. Those were the memories I'll never forget. Ever.

I walked in the café and saw my friends Jim, Stacy, Lin, Erica, and Neith.

Patricia- Hey guys.

They were all very silent. Why?

Patricia- You guys ok?

Lin- Yeah, we're fine. It's just...

She trailed off, what was going on?

Neith- We heard they might close down the café.

Patricia- What?! They can't do that! This is our place! We always hang out here!

Erica- We know, but there's not much we can do.

Patricia- I'm going to talk to Steve.

Steve was the Manager, and we were very valuable costumes. I can't believe they were shutting this place down!

* * *

Stacy's POV

I can't believe Lin, Neith, and Erica did that to Patricia!

Stacy- Guys?! What the hell was that?!

Jim- Yeah, I thought we agreed to tell Patricia!

Erica- Sorry guys! But when it came time to tell her, it got to hard.

Neith- You guys know how much she loves that place!

Lin- She talks about it endlessly! She can't go by one day without saying the words "House Of Anubis". Seriously, this is gonna break her heart!

Jim- Well too bad! We have to tell her!

Stacy- Yeah, we found the video online, we have to tell her!

Jim- She checks social media every day, and she can easily tell when a person is lying. If she finds out from the Internet before us, and then tells us, and we act surprised, she is gonna kill us for lying to her!

Neith snapped his fingers.

Neith- I got it! Lets run, and never look back!

Lin- That's good!

Stacy- Oh my god.

Erica- Don't let Patricia hear you say that!

Patricia- Guys, Steve said that their not closing down the café.

Stacy- Actually Patricia, we need to tell you something.

She sat down with a worried look, she's about to start crying.

Jim- Patricia...we went on YouTube earlier, and, your boyfriend Eddie made a video.

Patricia- Oh great!

She threw her head back, and rolled her eyes. What did she think the video was about?

Patricia- Ok, I'll bite. What was the video about?

Neith- Wait!

We all stared at him. He ran out the door, as fast as he could. Erica handed Patricia a box of tissues from her bag that we planned to bring.

Erica- Here.

Patricia- What are these for?

Stacy- Well...the video was...

I couldn't finish. I now see how Lin, Erica, and Neith felt.

Lin- Eddie gave some news about Anubis House.

I know she didn't exactly say the bad news, but I was surprised that she said anything.

Patricia- Well? Will one of you just spit it out?!

Jim- He found out from his dad that...they're shutting down Anubis House.

Patricia- What?

Erica- Well, we don't know why, but, London thinks the House is...unsafe, so...

Patricia- Guys, if this is a prank to get me to cry, and then put it on the Internet, I will mother flipping kill you!

Stacy- Sorry, Trixy. But it's true.

* * *

Patricia's POV

So my friends just told news that I want to kill myself over? Great. I thought the video was gonna be something weird about Eddie, like him telling the world that we're in a relationship. Or we're breaking up. Nothing to do with Anubis House!

Why do they want to do this to Anubis House? It's safe! It's not like people have died in the house! Well...some people have died because of the house, but most of those people we're already dead!

I wasn't gonna let this happen, and I didn't want my friends to see me cry. I put the box of tissues down, and left. I walked out, tears flowing down my face. Neith was outside, texting on his phone. He put it away when he saw me.

Neith- Hey.

Patricia- ...

I didn't respond, I didn't feel like talking all of a sudden. I tried to talk, but nothing came out. Nothing but more tears.

Neith- It's ok, come here.

He opened his arms wide and gave me a hug, which I gladly accepted. This pain in my chest...it's a broken heart. I lost my friends, I lost my home. I lost my life. I cried into Neith's chest, his sweatshirt was all stained. I backed up from him.

Patricia- I'm sorry.

Neith- Why are you sorry?

Patricia- ...I don't know!

I ran, as fast as I could. I knew what I was going to do when I got home, but I had to do something else first. When I got home, I called Joy. I had to tell her this.

?- Patricia?! Are you home dear?!

My grandmother was calling me. I wanted to go cry on her shoulder, but I needed to call Joy. She finally answered. It sounded like she had been crying.

Joy- Hello?

Patricia- Joy! I need to tell you something!

Joy- Patricia? What is it?

She sniffled, does she have a cold?

Patricia- Are you alright?

Joy- What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just...got some bad news from Jerome.

Patricia- Did he breakup with you?! That slimeball! I'm gonna—

Joy- No, Patricia! That's not it. Listen, I need to tell you something too.

Patricia- Me first.

I took a long pause, realizing why Neith ran, and my friends lied to me at first: this is way to hard to crush someone like this. I sighed.

Patricia- Joy...

Patricia&Joy- The town of London is shutting down Anubis House. You know?!

Joy- Of corse I know! What else would Jerome had told me that has me crying?! How'd you find out?

Patricia- My friends found a video online made by Eddie: telling everybody the news.

Joy- The news that makes me want to kill myself!

Patricia- I know!

I heard some lady in the background of Joy's phone.

?- Excuse me, Miss?

Joy- Yes?

?- Can you please buckle up? We'll be landing soon.

Joy- Oh, sorry.

I heard a thud that hurt my ear. I assumed Joy put the phone down, and picked it back up.

Patricia- Joy? Where are you?

Joy- I'm...I'm on a plane to London.

Patricia- Are you some sort of fortune teller?

Joy- No. Why?

Patricia- Because you just read my mind.

* * *

Mara's POV

I was in my class with 2nd graders, I'm an assistant teacher for a lot of grades. The bell rang for lunch. Finally. I don't like teaching! All the kids are little brats! And they are never interested in learning! How can that be?! I am thinking about quitting my college, and just go get a job at the mall. I think it's for the best.

I was walking to the teacher's lounge, while I pulled out my phone, and opened up twitter. As much of a surprise as it is, I tweet a lot. It's fun to tweet to my old friends From Anubis. Though the ones that kept us all together aren't on much. They all have jobs, or school, or other friends. I wish I had went to Harvard, they offered me a Scholarship, but I declined. I thought teaching was my calling, but it was actually learning.

I got to the teacher's lounge, and sat down, opening up twitter. Three new tweets: one from my best friend in Canada, one from my cousin in America, and one from Eddie. Wow, that's weird, he never tweets. I read _My life is over! The town of stupid London is shutting down, and demolishing Anubis House for safety reasons! #MyLifeIsOver!_

What?! Anubis House is getting shut down?! I started to cry, right there in the middle of the teachers lounge. My jaw was slightly open, I can't believe that Anubis house is getting knocked down! The principle, Mr. Chalester, walked in, and saw me crying.

Mr. Chalester- Ms. Jaffray? Are you alright?

I looked up to him, and everyone began to stare at me, I looked over to them, and stormed out of the teachers lounge, still tears running down my cheeks, and onto my black dress. I walked through the lunchroom, and saw every grade there. Some stared at me, others didn't notice me at all. I thanked the god Anubis that not everyone was watching me storm out of the building, after getting my things from my locker. A few High School students tried to stopped me, but I just walked right by them.

I walked to my car, and started it up. I drove to my school, and to the Main Office, where I barged right into the Principle's Office to see him, Mr. Inchell, with a colleague.

Mr. Inchell- Mara, what are you doing—

I interrupted him by slamming books, and a file on his desk.

Mara- I quit!

Mr. Inchell- What?! You can't quit! You said your self that you love teaching, that it was your passion, and you're a model student, Mara.

Mara- I don't care! I'm going to a place I actually love, and have a passion for, and where I am actually a model student. _Inside_, and _out_.

I stormed out, slamming the door behind me. Look out Liverpool, cause here comes Mara Jaffery.

* * *

**READ!**

**HELLO! I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME, BUT THIS TOOK _FOREVER_ TO WRITE! AND ALSO, I KNOW SOME OF MY FANS ARE GOING TO BE CONFUSED BY THIS, BUT I AM CHANGING THIS STORY FROM KEDDIE TO PEDDIE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I JUST WANT TO DO THIS BECAUSE I THINK PEDDIE IS MORE PREDICTABLE, AND I WANT THIS STORY TO BE BASED OFF THE OBVIOUS OF HOUSE OF ANUBIS! BUT I STILL SHIP KEDDIE. AND P.S. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THIS STORY, KEDDIE SHIPPERS. I AM GOING TO PUT ALMOST NOOOOOOOO ROMANTIC PARTS IN THIS STORY! SO IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I/WE SHIP! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THIS STORY! I BEG OF YOU, PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSE! P.P.S. I'M ALSO CHANGING IT TO FABINA. OK, BU BYE! :)**


End file.
